A computing device may include many different forms of input devices. The input devices may be for example keyboards or mice. A keyboard can be used for text entry or for other inputs such as direction or functions. A qwerty keyboard is a keyboard that has a specific layout for the keys to allow a user who is familiar with the qwerty keyboard to input text on the keyboard without looking on the keyboard. Portable electronics such as a portable phone may have a keyboard that is displayed on the phone. The keyboard on the phone may be displayed if the user selects an input area that is expecting text to be input.